ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blessed Radiance
Yes, the NPC must be called using traditional methods and a charge is used. I'd recommend picking up a Tactics Pearl; otherwise Blessed Radiance will take 3 days to complete. Oddly enough, the tool is NOT used up and the first attempt is always successful. Only 1 each of pickaxe/hatchet/sickle is needed and they can be sold after obtaining the Key Items. -Thatdog 02:20, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) *If your NPC is a caster, it might interrupt your harvesting. But, check your Temporary Key Items to see if you got it anyway. --Missangie 22:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- to get the three keyitems you have to actually call your NPC and then use the appropriate tool and yes it uses up 1 of your calls. The NPC will harvest that spot with you and you get the keyitem. After the Mirror Pond part, you also have to return to "Neptune's Spire" for another CS. Finally talk to Luto to get more fellowship bond points. Also when entering Beaucidine Glaicer a CS starts. ---- I can confirm the Glacier cutscene. This cutscene can happen if you haven't collected any items yet. ---- Cutscene spoilers moved here from main page: :In order to remove the coma that grips Palometa, you must journey to the Mirror Pond in Beaucedine Glacier so you may summon the spirit of the mirror. :Once you zone into Beaucedine Glacier, you get a CS showing the one who placed Palometa into the coma. :Upon checking the Mirror Pond with the 3 key items in your possession, the spirit of The Glass of Blessed Radiance (Klafaan) appears and lifts the seal, allowing the mirror to be recharged by the light (long CS). :Once recharged, you see Palometa (The Bearer of Blighted Gloom) starting to speak while still in the coma and your NPC mentions you must return quickly to Jeuno. :Speak to Luto and she will tell you she has already given the Mirror of Blighted Gloom to Palometa. :At Neptune's Spire, you meet a taru guest who tells you what happened during your absence. After receiving the mirror from Luto, Palometa started talking in her sleep to her father. She vows to protect the mirror. Suddenly the stranger appears outside and enchants Palometa to have her come to him with the mirror. He then attempts to get the mirror from her, but a guardian spirit appears (dressed like a Blue Mage). As he is about the get the mirror, Luto and Palometa's mother Laurana appear so the stranger warps Palometa and himself away. :Your NPC then informs Luto that your mirror needs a certain time to fully return to normal and that you will set out to rescue Palometa. * That's no blue mage. He's wearing the Sha'ir set. -Thatdog 02:22, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) ---- When I heard that one item was harvested in Giddeus, I expected the other two to be logged in Ghelsba and mined in Palborough. But I just tried getting the log in Ghelsba, and discovered that you can't summon your NPC there...maybe something to do with the BCNM for the signal pearl quest. --Valyana 23:51, 17 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- *If you don't have access to teleport to the crags, a warp cudgel will work. I set my HP in West Sarutabaruta, then OP warped to Jugner Forest, found a logging point, then called NPC with Signal Pearl. Once key item was received, I used warp cudgel to warp to HP, harvested key items in Giddeus and Maze of Shakhrami. But, note, while a warp cudgel does work, teleporting from OP teleport NPC does not work.RemoraDisintegration 17:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Confirming that you can keep your Adventuring Fellow out by using Survival Guide warps between the zones, as long as you don't enter an unqualified zone. I walked from Giddeus to Maze of Shakrami, which was unnecessary and then used Survival Guide from Shakrami to Jugner. If you have already discovered the Survival Guides in each of the three zones, you can use those and keep your Fellow out. Disproportioned (talk) 04:22, January 10, 2015 (UTC)